


Legends and a creator

by WolfKomoki



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Legend Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Rip Hunter finds out that Barry Allen created Gideon in the future, he realized something: if anything happens to Barry Allen before he created Gideon, then Gideon would cease to exist, so he recruits Barry to be part of the Legends as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash and Legends of tomorrow are both owned by The CW.

         "How did the council meeting go Captain Hunter?" Gideon asks.

         "Exactly as expected Gideon." Rip answers.

         "So, we are proceeding?" Gideon asks.

         "Indeed. Prepare the Wave-rider for takeoff. Set a course, United States, Star City, January, 2016." Rip, orders as he walks over to the navigational controls.

         "Ah, the early second millennium A.D. The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smart phones. What are we going to retrieve captain?" Gideon asks.

         "Oh, not what. Who. I need you to pull up some files, Gideon. The nine men and women who'll be joining us on our little crusade." Rip explains.

         "You usually prefer to work alone captain." Gideon reminds him.

         "This time I'll need a team." Rip says as he steers the ship.

         "First recruit: Dr. Raymond Palmer aka the Atom." Rip states as he goes to get Ray.

         "Next recruit: Sara Lance. Former member of the league of assassins, also formerly dead." Rip states.

         "Firestorm: the merged super form of one Jefferson, Jackson and Professor Martin Stein." He says next. He continues to get everyone that he needed.

         "Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall. The latest reincarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl." He says next. When he goes after the next set of people, Gideon was confused.

         "There seems to be an error, Captain. These candidates, Leonard Snart, and Mick Rory, are a pair of criminals." She says.

         "There's no error, Gideon." Rip informs.

         "Finally, Barry Allen, The Flash, and also your creator." He says as he lands the ship. When he lands the ship, Barry was on his way to Earth-2 to rescue Harry's daughter.

         "My apologies Mr. Allen, but I can't let you do that." Rip says as he uses his device to knock Barry out. When everyone wakes up, they were confused.

         "What a headache." Leonard groans.

         "Stein? What the hell are you doing here?" Mick asks.

         "I'm as ignorant as you for once." Stein says.

         "Where are we?" Jax asks.

         "Ah!" Sara complains.

         "Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us?" Carter asks.

         "British dude with a flashy thing. Ring any bells?" Kendra asks.

         "Clearly he's a guy with a mission." Barry says.

         "The name's Rip Hunter. I'm from East London. Oh, and the future." Rip greets.

         "Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons. I've assembled you all because I need your help.

The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage." Rip says.

         "Uh, that's impossible." Sara reminds him.

         "Yeah, we destroyed him." Barry agrees.

         "And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall delivers the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell." Rip says while pointing to Kendra and Carter.

         "What the hell are you talking about?" Kendra asks.

         "Vandal is immortal." Rip answers.

         "Kendra and I reincarnate." Carter adds.

         "Yeah, I've done that." Sara says.

         "And what the hell does he have to do with us?" Barry asks.

         "In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." Rip informs. Barry looks at him.

         "By time traveling, right?" He asks. Rip nods.

         "So, what's the plan?" Barry asks.

         "To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." Rip answers.

         "You got the wrong guy. Hero ain't on my resumé." Mick informs.

         "Or mine." Leonard agrees.

         "I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where when I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes. You're legends." Rip informs. What he didn't tell them was, was that that was only true for Barry because he created Gideon in the first place.

         "Legends? I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead? Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass." Ray says nervously.

         "It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures, but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness." Rip informs. Barry already knew what he was destined for, since he created Gideon, but what could everyone else be destined for?

         "I could get behind that." Kendra says.

         "And, because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world, one-hundred-fifty years from now. I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down.

If your answer is yes, meet me at this address in thirty-six hours." Rip says as he leaves on the ship, handing them each a handwritten address. Everyone goes home after that to discuss it. When Barry walks into Joe's, he's surprised to see Wally, Joe, and Iris all sitting on the couch. Barry stands there for a bit. How was he supposed to tell them that some random British stranger approached him with an offer to go on a time ship, and travel through time on some mission to save the world in the future, especially since they still haven't rescued Harry's daughter?

         "Oh, hey Barry. Come sit." Joe calls as he motions him over. Barry nods and sits on the chair on the right side of the couch. Barry hated that he was giving them a day's notice, but Barry needed to do this. He needed to stop Vandal Savage, and save Rip's family, as well as the world in the future. He sighs and looks at them.

         "I have something that I need to tell you, all of you." Barry finally says. Iris, Wally, and Joe just stare at him.

         "Okay… that sounds ominous." Wally says, his voice trailing off.

         "Yeah Barry, is everything okay?" Iris asks.

         "I'm leaving in thirty-six hours." Barry informs. Joe raises an eyebrow.

         "Excuse me?" He asks.

         "What do you mean you're _leaving_?" Iris asks, and that's when Barry starts explaining Rip Hunter's offer. He'd left out the fact that he'd kidnapped him because he knew they'd try to talk him out of it if they knew that, but he told them everything else, leaving out the Flash connection for Wally's sake.

         "Wait, so some random British dude comes up to you, and tells you about this time ship of his, and tells you that he wants you to go on some crazy adventure where you'll be time traveling, and you decided that you were gonna go?" Iris asks incredulously.

         "Look, Iris, Wally, Joe, I know you don't think that I should do this, but I have to do this. I _have_ to save those people." Barry sighs.

         "You're doing this because of _me_ , aren't you?" Wally asks. Barry stares at Wally in confusion.

         "You're doing this because of the way I've been treating you lately, right?" Wally asks.

         " _No_ Wally. I'm not leaving because of you." Barry tries to reassure him.

         "Then don't leave, man. We've barely had time to get to know each other." Wally pleads.

         "I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to go." Barry says, and that's when he goes up to his room, grabbing some memorabilia of everyone as he packs his bag with it. After that, he leaves the house with the bag over his shoulder, walking until he was out of eyeshot as he gets a motel near the address that he would be going to tomorrow. Barry orders some pizza that night, paying and tipping the delivery person as he takes the pizza from them. After eating the pizza that night, he goes to sleep, excited to see what lies ahead for him tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

         When everyone gets on the Waverider, they were all impressed.

         “I bet it uses ionic propulsion.” Ray says.

         “I doubt that very much given that even advanced technology wouldn’t be able to sustain an ionic reaction.” Martin says.

         “It’s possible if you stabilize the quantum flux.” Ray says.

         “You know we actually covered this before, Professor Stein, when I was your student many moons ago?” Ray reminds him.

         “Perhaps you remember my paper on subspace field mechanics?” Ray hopes. Martin looks at him.

         “I don’t remember you Mr. Palmer.” He sighs.

         “Oh.” Ray says as they go to the main part of the ship.

         “Whatever you roofied him with, I’d like some.” Mick says, pointing to an unconscious Jax sitting in one of the passenger seats.

         “I did not _roofie_ him!” Martin protests.

         “Oh, I ain’t judging.” Mick tells him.

         “I have never seen anything like this before.” Kendra proclaims.

         “Neither have I, and considering that I have four thousand years worth of memories, that’s saying something.” Carter comments.

         “Man, this is everything I _dreamed of_ as kid!” Barry exclaims.

         “How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?” Martin asks.

         “I don’t need one. I have Gideon.” Rip informs. Barry smiles.

         “Oh, you have a Gideon too? Awesome!” He exclaims.

         “Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel’s critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission.” Gideon informs.

         “Captain?” Leonard asks.

         “Gideon’s been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage.” Rip informs.

         “I thought you said he’s pretty active in the twenty-second century.” Ray asks.

         “Perhaps engaging Vandal Savage at the height of his powers isn’t the best strategy.” Martin adds.

         “Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him.” Rip informs.

         “But I have the next best thing: the man who can.” Rip adds.

         “Professor Aldus Boardman.” He says, showing the man on a display on the table.

         “Professor Boardman is the world’s leading—well _only_ expert on Vandal Savage.” Rip states..

         “We’re gonna pay him a little visit.” Rip says.

         “Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans.” Gideon states.

         “St. Roch?” Ray asks.

         “October 17th, 1975.” Gideon adds.

         “I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn’t something one wants to be standing up for.” Rip says as he buckles himself in. Everyone was in the seats in seconds, and Barry was excited for the ship to go off. This was way better than running through time, he’ll tell you that much.

         “Time travel. Cool.” Mick says.

         “Oh, you guys are gonna love it. Time travel is _trippy_.” Barry says.

         “Some of you may experience some slight discomfort.” Rip informs.

         “In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs.” He says awkwardly.

         “I’m sorry, _what_?” Kendra asks as Rip pushes the button.

         “The human body is used to time unfolding linearly.” Rip explains. Finally, Jax opens his eyes.

         “Oh.” He groans.

         “Jackson I’m so glad you’re awake. I didn’t want you to miss this.” Martin says.

         “Miss what?” Jax asks.

         “What the!” Jax shouts, trying to unbuckle himself.

         “Oh no, I wouldn’t unfasten those if I were you.” Rip says.

         “Get me off this— _whatever this thing is_!” Jax demands.

         “Good luck explaining this.” Sara says.

         “I did him a favor!” Martin sighs.

         “He doesn’t look all that grateful.” Leonard says.

         “Well, I mean he was roofied.” Barry scoffs. Rip rolls his eyes.

         “Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change.” He declares, pulling a lever as the ship takes off. When the ship lands, Mick throws up.

         “Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with—” Rip starts to say. Ray collapses to the floor.

         “Vertigo.” Rip adds.

         “I can’t _see_!” Martin gasps.

         “And temporary blindness.” Rip adds.

         “Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt.” Rip adds.

         “The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects.” Rip adds.

         “Better?” Rip asks as he walks over to Martin.

         “It’s all relative.” Martin answers.

         “Good.” Rip says.

         “I can’t believe you _kidnapped_ me!” Jax snaps.

         “Hey! I want to go home!” He demands.

         “Good news then. 2016 will be around in, uh, forty-one years. Now you three, feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find professor Boardman.” Rip demands.

         “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You’re _benching_ us?” Mick asks.

         “I thought we were a team!” Sara exclaims.

         “This mission doesn’t require your particular skill set. Yet.” Rip informs.

         “Meaning you don’t need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed.” Leonard realizes.

         “Precisely.” Rip says.

         “What about me?” Barry asks.

         “You’re coming too Mr. Allen.” Gideon says.

         “What you know him?” Ray asks.

         “Of course. He is my creator after all.” Gideon smiles.

         “I’m sorry, _what_?!” Jax asks.

         “You _made_ Gideon?” Sara asks.

         “Apparently. I don’t know how though.” Barry shrugs.

         “Man, you’re a genius.” Leonard says.

         “Red made you? Huh.” Mick says.

         “So _that’s_ why you recruited him.” Kendra realizes.

         “Right, because if anything happened to him, then Gideon wouldn’t be here.” Martin realizes.

         “It’s astonishing that you made Gideon. When did you make her?” Martin asks.

         “I don’t know the answer to that.” Barry admits.

         “Anyway…” Rip says as Gideon lands the ship.

         “You know Barry you seem the least affected out of all of us.” Kendra says.

         “Oh, that’s because this isn’t the first time I’ve time traveled, so I’m used to it.” Barry shrugs.

         “We better hurry up Professor Boardman will be dead in less than twenty-four hours.” Rip informs.

         “What’s the point in cutting it so close?” Ray asks.

         “Because if he’s destined to die, then he doesn’t have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal. How brilliant!” Martin muses.


	3. Chapter 3

         “And depressing. How does he die?” Kendra asks.

         “Uh, he’s found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on.” Rip answers.

         “Are you coming?” Martin asks, looking at Jax.

         “I’ll stay put.” Jax answers.

         “You’d rather stay with them?” Martin asks.

         “ _They_ didn’t drug me!” Jax spats.

         “Point taken.” Martin says. When they got to 1975, Barry was surprised by how colorful it was.

         “This is unbelievable. 1975.” Ray whispers.

         “Imagine all the wondrous applications of this technology. A chance to witness the construction of the pyramids, the end of the dinosaurs.” Martin muses.

         “Seeing the Earth being formed.” Barry adds.

         “I’ve never been to 1975. It’s rather colorful.” Rip says.

         “It is, isn’t it?” Barry agrees.

         “So, where can we find Professor Boardman?” Kendra asks.

         “In his lecture hall.” Rip says. As they walk through the place a thought occurs to Barry: what if they go beyond 2024? Will he disappear like he’s destined to? When they get to the professor’s office, his eyes are closed, and his hand is slack against his desk.

         “Oh man we’re too late.” Kendra frowns.

         “This is—I’m, I’m sorry.” Aldus yawns. His eyes widened when he sees Kendra and Carter.

         “You. Both of you.” He says.

         “You know who we are?” Carter asks.

         “I’ve been studying you my whole life. Ever since, as a child, I first heard the story of Chay-Ara, High Priestess of Horus, the Hawk God, and her lover, Prince Khufu. I hoped and prayed this day might come.” The professor says.

         “Well then, looks like we’ve come to the right place.” Rip says. Aldus looks at him.

         “I’m sorry. Who are you?” He asks, looking at both him and Barry.

         “A fellow historian, here to discuss another passion of yours: Vandal Savage.” Rip answers.

         “There’s no way of telling your story without telling his also.” Aldus says. Meanwhile, on the Waverider, Mick was watching tv.

         “Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?” Mick complains. Sara looks at him. _For real Mick?_

         “Don’t even bother trying to explain.” Jax sighs.

         “Am I the only one on this ship would could really use a drink?” Sara asks.

         “I say we go get weird in the seventies.” She adds.

         “Excellent idea.” Leonard says.

         “I got the perfect outfit.” Sara grins.

         “Perhaps captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain on-board.” Gideon says.

         “Shut it metal mouth.” Mick demands.

         “Oh, you’re not quite ready to run with this crew. Sorry kid.” Leonard says, looking at Jax.

         “What you’re just gonna leave me here?” Jax asks.

         “I said I’d take care of you.” Leonard states. Jax scoffs. Meanwhile Aldus blew off the dust of a pile of papers.

         “Four thousand years ago, Vandal Savage was an Egyptian priest, secretly in love with a priestess. You.” He says, looking at Kendra.

         “Or rather, you in your first life, but you were in love with another. Prince Khufu. Savage, or Hath-Set as he was then known, learned of the affair and was consumed with jealous rage.” He recalls.

         “You believe me yet?” Carter asks.

         “Which drove him to murder you both.” Aldus adds.

         “And prayed for the Hawk God, Horus, to damn the objects of his hate for all eternity, but Chay-Ara had a prayer of her own, that Horus would protect them forever, but another life was bound to theirs by accident.” Aldus adds.

         “Savage’s. That’s why he wants us both dead.” Kendra realizes.

         “My theory is that the three of you were exposed to the same radiation by the meteorites.” Aldus says.

         “We all share the same power.” Kendra realizes.

         “And every time he kills you, it passes to him. That’s what maintains his immortality.” Aldus explains.

         “That’s impossible.” Martin says.

         “So is a man running faster than the speed of light. Two men merging as one to become Firestorm. Time travel, metahumans.” Barry adds.

         “Unless the meteorites contained a mutative element, like the particle accelerator that caused you and Barry’s powers.” Ray adds.

         “But without evidence you’re asking us to take you at your word?” Martin asks.

         “It’s not my word, It’s theirs.” Aldus says, looking at Kendra and Carter.

         “But you still don’t remember me, do you?” He asks.

         “We knew you in our past lives.” Carter realizes.

         “You’ve told me your entire story, stretching back through the ages, but when I first knew you it was after World War I, and your names were Joe, and Edith. Edith Boardman.” Aldus explains.

         “Wait I—we were related? I don’t remember you. I’m so sorry.” Kendra apologizes.

         “Don’t be. You always warned me that if I ran into you in your next life, you might have forgotten me.” He informs.

         “That’s us at the world’s fair.” Aldus says, handing them a picture of him as a child, and them holding him.

         “You’re just as beautiful as I remember you. Mother.” Aldus smiles.

         “How old were you when?” Carter asks, his voice trailing off.

         “When you two were murdered?” Aldus asks.

         “Ten.” He answers. Barry frowns. He was getting major déjà vu right now. Only in his case it was only his mom, and she was eleven.

         “My whole life you taught me to be careful, to keep moving, always one step ahead of Savage, but after tracking you for four thousand years, he’d gotten good. He found us in the middle of the night, at a fleabag motel in North Carolina. You hid me in the closet, made me promise that no matter what I heard, I’d stay put, and I did.” Aldus informs.

         “You heard them get murdered?” Barry asks.

         “Sorry to interrupt your family time, but we were hoping you could tell us a bit more about where to locate Savage’s present whereabouts.” Rip states. Aldus turns on an old projector as it shines on the wall.

         “He hides in the shadows, never drawing too much attention, but every lifetime, placing himself near the seat of power, sowing seeds of destruction.” Aldus tells them.

         “Who remembers the name of the man who whispered in the ear of Gavrilo Princip, and convinced him to start world war one?” Aldus asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait until this starts to differ from the show.


End file.
